hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Leroute
|name = Leroute |kana = レルート |rōmaji = Rerūto |japanese voice = Nobuko Kotani (1999) Mika Kanai (2011) |english voice = Onalea Gilbertson (1999) Marieve Herington (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 16 |anime debut = Episode 15 (1999) Episode 9 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Teal (1999) Magenta (2011) |hair = Brown (1999) Magenta (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Trick Tower |occupation = Prisoner |previous occupation = Gambler Trafficker of Rare Wildlife |image gallery = yes}} Leroute (レルート, Rerūto) is one of the prisoners in Trick Tower, used to test the examinees during the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 20 Appearance Leroute is a beautiful and slender young woman who is short in stature. She has magenta eyes with noticeably long eyelashes and wild pink hair (brown in the 1999 series) which is tied with yellow ribbons in a big ponytail, leaving her two bangs untied. Personality Although she puts on a reasonable, even cheerful facade, Leroute is extremely manipulative. An expert gambler, she has a perfect poker face and is very perceptive. Background Leroute was sentenced 112 years in prison due to illegal gambling and trafficking of endangered species. Plot Hunter Exam arc Leroute is among the five prisoners sent by Lippo to thwart the 287th Hunter Exam examinees. While Majtani pretends to be dead to further prolong the examinees from advancing, Leroute bets against Leorio Paradinight whether Majtani is alive or dead, using their time as credits. She proposes to use their remaining 50-hours each and continue until one party has no more time credits to bet. As a consequence, if Leorio loses, his team has lesser hours to escape the tower, but if Leroute loses, the time will be added to her sentence. Leorio agrees to the match and bets ten hours that Majtani is alive. He and Leroute check the prisoner, and confirm that he's not dead yet. For the next topic, Leorio proses if Majtani is actually unconscious or only faking it. Leroute bets 20 hours that her colleague is unconscious, but asks Leorio how to confirm it. He takes Majtani and dangles him off the ledge. Leroute protests that it will kill the prisoner, but Leorio assures her that if Majtani screams, Kurapika will lose the match. She agrees on the terms, but changes her initial bet of 20 hours to 40 hours, claiming that the prisoner will wake up. As Leorio is about to let go, Majtani stops his pretense and runs back to the other prisoners. Leroute observes that Leorio knew all along, and he explains that he is a medical student. For the next bet, Leroute finally removes her hood and bets whether she is a woman or not. She explains that Leorio can check her body until he is satisfied, to confirm his answer. Thus, Leorio bets 10 hours that she is a man, but Leroute says otherwise. Just to confirm, she lets Leorio touch her, putting their scores at 90-10, the favor being with the prisoners. With only 10 hours to lose, Leorio bets on a rock-paper-scissors game. She agrees and starts analyzing the game and Leorio. For the first try, it ends with a draw. She guesses that uncertainty would affect her opponent's psychological stability and uses paper against Leorio's rock. Leroute wins the match, successfully reducing 50 hours from the examinees' allotted time to escape Trick Tower. Her sentence is also reduced by 50 years. She is shocked, when she witnesses Killua kill Johness by tearing out and destroying his heart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 21 Abilities & Powers Leroute is not a fighter, but in the 1999 anime adaptation she is very dangerous nonetheless.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 16 (1999) She is extremely analytical and knowledgeable in psychology, to the point she can nearly read the mind of a person and effectively guess what memories haunt them the most, to use them to inflict pain or even force her victim to commit suicide. She figured out Leorio's thought pattern the moment she set her eyes on him. Additionally, she is very attractive, which contributes to the influence she has on her targets. In the manga and the 2011 anime adaptation, she is shown to be a good gambler with knowledge in statistics and who is able to anticipate the moves of her opponent.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 11 (2011) Competitions Trivia Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 series, Leroute was a psychologist who would manipulate her patients into committing suicide. Translations around the World References es:Leroute fr:Leluto pt:Leluto ru:Лерут zh:磊露特 Category:Female characters Category:Trick Tower prisoners Category:Antagonists